


time together

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, nb kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JUST some really super gay and domestic leopika. </p>
<p>leorio works a lot and kurapika misses their husband, and they play games and mess around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time together

**Author's Note:**

> literally there is nothing to this but a shit ton of kisses and kurapika being hella gay.

After a hard week of work, Kurapika's favorite thing to do on their days off was just relax and unwind in the apartment. It was even better if Leorio was around to share the comfort with them. But working at the hospital was time consuming, Kurapika was lucky if they saw their husband before they went to bed. It really kind of sucked, and they were still trying to adjust to his inconsistent schedule. Kurapika thought that they would be able to have a little more time to spend with each other before he was thrust in the medical world. 

It was the first day of Kurapika's week off, and they were up a earlier than they would have liked to be. It was a bit of a disappointment to wake up to an empty bed. Judging by the neatness of the other side of the bed, Kurapika assumed he pulled another graveyard shift at the hospital. Finally finding the motivation to get up, they got out of bed and began their usual morning routine. 

A couple hours had passed as Kurapika busied themself with straightening up the apartment. With either of them hardly being at home, a lot of the chores tended to pile up. The work kept them busy and managed to keep their mind off the longing of seeing their husband. 

Kurapika finished up the last bit of cleaning before they heard the door open, and the sound of a bag hitting the floor. They quickly had stopped what they were doing before heading over to the front door. Leorio stood in the doorway, currently in the process of kicking his shoes off at the door. He looked absolutely exhausted, but being able to see Kurapika's smiling face made it that much better for him. They eagerly threw their arms around his neck, standing on the tip of their toes to properly reach him. He wrapped his arms around their waist, and slightly lifted them off the ground. Leorio kept a tight hold on them, just glad to be at home for once.

The pair stayed in their embrace as Kurapika did their best to plant a great deal of kisses on Leorio's face. The taller did his best not to flush at the sudden affection. Its not like they did it often. With the increasing amount of time they've spent apart, both of their desires tended to build up. Kurapika finally pulled away from Leorio, gently resting their head against his chest. 

"I've missed you." They mumbled into his chest. 

He let out a small chuckle, running his hand through their hair, "I miss you too. Sorry I haven't been home as much. It's been a rough couple of days." Leorio replied. Kurapika let out a sigh because they knew it all too well. Leorio was really good at his job, so it made sense for them to always call him. They didn't want to admit how much of a let down it was that they couldn't have him all to themself at times. Kurapika didn't want to be selfish and ask him to take time off of work, "Hey! But I have some news. The hospital decided to give me the rest of the week off to catch up. If you're not busy, ya know we can spend the time together."

"Hm I don't know I think you'll have to earn the time to spend with me." Kurapika replied. Leorio looked at them with mock hurt on his face. Though at the same time he wasn't too sure, because with Kurapika it was hard to tell when they were joking or not, "But I have the week off, so we have plenty of time."

"Thank god. First order of business though is I really need to get some sleep." He said. Kurapika didn't respond, only detaching themself from Leorio with a slight pout on their face. Leorio bent down, giving them another kiss on their lips, "Come join me." 

Kurapika didn't convincing, instead pulling Leorio down the hallway. Laying down for a couple hours wouldn't hurt, since they managed to finish up all the chores. Leorio was already snuggled in the bed with his clothes and shoes thrown on the floor. Kurapika went over, picking up his things and tossing them in the hamper. Honestly it wasn't even that far. It wasn't that hard to just toss them in there. After doing that, they climbed over him, nestling up against him. Kurapika adjusted themself to have an arm around his waist, laying their head against his chest. Leorio's arm wrapped around their shoulder and clasped their hands tightly together. 

It didn't take long to fall asleep after that. 

\--xx--

Kurapika woke up a quite few hours later. It was a bit of struggle to get out of the bed considering the death grip Leorio had on them. After a few tries, they were finally able to get out of bed without waking him up. Kurapika headed to the kitchen to get started on dinner. They quietly finished up and stuck it in the oven before feeling a pair of arms wrap around their waist. Leorio stuck his chin on top of their head while they tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Giving up, Kurapika settled for turning to face their husband.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Kurapika said, throwing the rag from the counter at his face. Leorio stuck his tongue out at him, letting out a grunt in reply. They rolled their eyes and placed their hands on his shoulders, "By the way, would it have killed you to throw your clothes in the hamper before you fell asleep. It was literally two feet again, and yet you put them on the floor." 

This was probably the millionth time Leorio has heard this same spiel from them, "Yeah yeah I'll do it next time." He muttered, leaning in to try and give them a kiss. Kurapika moved their head to the side, swatting his face away.

"No you keep saying that but you never do it. I'm really tired of picking up after you all the time." They retorted, continuing to avoid looking at him. Leorio groaned because honestly this isn't a conversation he wanted to have. But with Kurapika, there was literally no avoiding or dropping conversations. Especially when it involved them chastising other people. 

"I promise I'll try to get better about it." Leorio said earnestly. Kurapika looked at him and raised an eyebrow. They decided to drop it for now. He mentally applauded himself for getting out of that one for now. They moved his arms from their waist going into the living room. Both of them comfortably sat next to each other as Leorio proposed they played their favorite racing game to pass some time.

Kurapika ended up sitting in Leorio's lap while both of them clutched the controllers, yelling loudly at the screen. Leorio was losing way more than he would like to admit. It didn't help that Kurapika was very vocal about their wins. He really wanted to know why he was so terrible at this game. Leorio sat with a pout on his face. Kurapika couldn't help but laugh at him. He did his best.

"Hm don't be so upset about losing. You didn't come in last." They said, doing their best to contain the laughter. 

"Easy for you too say. Kurapika 'keeps winning at every round we play' Paradinight." He mumbled. 

"You're just a sore loser." Kurapika replied. Leorio pouted at them even more, hoping that would earn him some sympathy. He knew Kurapika had absolutely no problem being blunt, but damn. Kurapika couldn't help but smile at Leorio's defeated expression, "Sorry was that too mean for you?"

"I work so hard and this is what I come back to. So mean to your poor, loving husband." Leorio said dramatically. Kurapika rolled their eyes, grabbing Leorio's face between their hands. They pulled him down and pressed their lips against his. 

"How could you ever forgive me for being so terrible to you, my darling husband?" Kurapika asked in a mocking tone. Leorio only responded by kissing them again, then pressing their mouth along the column of their neck. Kurapika squirmed under his touch, clutching his shirt tightly. Leorio continued to place various kisses and bite marks on their neck. It had been way to long since they've been able to do anything with each other. Kurapika pulled his head back up to kiss him again because damn they really, really missed Leorio. After a few minutes, Leorio pulled away with a smug grin on his face.

"Ya know I really love seeing your eyes turn red after we fool around." Leorio commented. Kurapika blushed furiously before kicking him off the couch. They stayed on the couch and looked down at Leorio who proceed to stay on the floor. Kurapika threw a pillow at his face, doing their best to stop their face from getting any redder, "What! I'm just saying it never gets old that I can get that kind of reaction out of you. I only used to get to see if when you got angry and with all that revenge stuff. Its nice that it's been with happiness and stuff. I love you a lot, ya know."

"Mhm I love you too." Kurapika replied, before joining Leorio on the floor. They stayed tangled together, opting not to say anything else. Kurapika kissed his cheek before hiding their face in his neck, "Thank you. It means a lot when you say that." Leorio smiled and tightened his hold around them.

Leorio was really too wonderful for his own good, and how Kurapika managed to marry such a great person was beyond them.


End file.
